


Normal People

by findingthevoid



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26907973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/findingthevoid/pseuds/findingthevoid
Summary: 論理工宅男如何克服不善實戰BFM: Joji - Normal People
Relationships: Ives/Neil (Tenet)
Kudos: 15





	Normal People

尼爾需要發洩。

作為計劃核心之一來說，對方在體能或格鬥上的表現實在不盡人意，尼爾是理論派、又很早被招募，只能仰賴他們的訓練堆疊實戰能力。但這能夠被理解，惠勒告訴尼爾不必擔心、一切才剛開始，艾佛斯仍能看得出尼爾相當受挫，儘管他們的智囊庫看似性格溫和，潛藏的好勝因子始終讓對方無法放下，基本操練結束後總要問艾佛斯能不能再和他練習，在打靶場也總是待到雙手被震得發軟才肯停下，尼爾進步飛速，卻還是和他們這種職業軍人無法比較。  
但尼爾有比他們都擅長的事，開鎖，男孩對於解鎖這檔事似乎帶著一種天生的潛能，連艾斯佛都自歎不如，對方的紀錄屹立不搖，每次總要得意地笑、鼻子都皺起來，像討到甜頭的小狗。  
惠勒問過他是否放水，以那種確認又不可置信的姿態提問，誰都曉得艾佛斯不是會心軟的人，他一視同仁，除了達成任務之外，主要目標是盡可能降低傷亡人數，作為隊長必須足夠果決明斷，那也代表他有時幾乎冷酷得不近人情。艾佛斯沒有對惠勒多做解釋，過了一陣子對方又來找他，對先前的言論感到抱歉，尼爾的確如他所說、某種程度上男孩就像是“那個人”(The one)，對方也摸不著頭緒而皺眉，艾佛斯打斷她、接受道歉，表示不需再多說什麼，有些事並沒有特別的道理，它們總會發生、只是時間的問題。

尼爾仍然需要發洩。

對自身不滿意的念頭一旦種下，只會在不知不覺中蔓延，直到吞噬所有。  
實際上尼爾的表現已經超越中段的人，像塊海綿，男孩吸收得很快、過快了，輕輕一碰幾乎就要炸出來，對方的暴躁易怒顯而易見，把人背摔在地後抽出槍直指腦門開槍，倘若訓練時提供的槍枝有真的子彈，艾佛斯可能需要寫十來份報告。  
尼爾被他勒令暫停訓練，換來對方不滿和埋怨的眼神，是你讓我變成這樣的。男孩憤而離開他的視線範圍，好幾天待在房裡、也沒到飯廳吃飯，惠勒邊罵尼爾是幼稚高中男孩邊擔心對方餓壞了。惠勒的意思其實就是讓他去看看尼爾，比起艾佛斯，他想女孩更對尼爾有著保護心態，不是因為惠勒的性別或其他什麼的，而是尼爾的存在本身，總讓人油然而生一股說不上來的情感。

艾佛斯去了尼爾的寢室，他敲了門，被對方拒絕，他不得不用位階強硬要求男孩開門，尼爾足夠聰明，告訴艾佛斯他能提出申訴，這樣的行為是不被允許的。  
好吧、尼爾，看在我是我的份上，開個該死的門。門板的另一頭沈默許久，艾佛斯才聽到對方開鎖的聲音，顯然是示意他自己打開門的尼爾此刻已經滾回床上，一頭亂髮的男孩和在床邊站得筆直的艾佛斯形成強烈對比，他的軍人習慣引來尼爾嘲諷。別搞那套了。艾佛斯看了下四周最後選擇坐在床沿，直接了斷地切入重點，他告訴男孩，尋求他人的理解和肯定毫無價值。  
說得倒簡單。尼爾瞪著他，和剛開始那種書呆氣質有著明顯差異。又不是你得接受那種：我知道你能做好，所以該死的別再瞎摸索的眼神。艾佛斯聞言皺眉，反而引來尼爾更多嘟囔。就是那樣，該死。  
你不該擅自解讀我的想法。艾佛斯說，在尼爾試圖打斷他前伸手摀住對方的嘴，這是頭一次發現男孩像個叨叨不休的小黃雀，幼小又敏感，生氣蓬勃的尼爾、懵懂的尼爾，還未沾上血腥味的尼爾，或許艾佛斯並沒有心軟，卻竭盡所能地保護尚未對一切習以為常的尼爾。

就像我說的，他人的認同對你而言沒有意義。艾佛斯頓了一下。所以有些話我並不認為有說的必要。  
尼爾聽了反而更執著於掰開他的手，艾佛斯敵不過男孩，對方睜著藍灰色的眼睛是被郵輪破開的海浪，他竟頓時感到一股晦暗不清的洶湧情緒。  
你要說出來，艾佛斯。尼爾捏了捏他的手，又望著他。有些話你一定要說，否則沒有人會知道，而胡思亂想能夠致人於死。  
艾佛斯短暫屏住呼吸，連他自己都毫無意識，好不容易吐出那口氣，一些話也隨之傾洩而出。  
尼爾，我知道你能做得好，而你也總是做得好。艾佛斯對對方挑眉的模樣不耐，他的耐心似乎快被這高中男孩消耗殆盡。又怎樣了？  
然後呢？後半句，讓我趕緊趕上什麼的。  
沒有後半句，你是我最好的鎖匠，我說的是技術高超的那種。艾佛斯伸手把那一頭金髮像大風吹散鳥窩般弄得更混亂。我希望你不要當個壞人，那樣我會很麻煩。

知道了。尼爾對他笑，眼角積著細小的紋路，艾佛斯第一次注意到，對方的牙齒看起來也挺可愛的。


End file.
